Flu
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Lorsque les vilains virus s'installent ! OS Yaoi HPDM


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Flu

**Genre** : Romance

**Pairing** : Drarry !

**Rating** : K

**Disclamers** : Tout est à JKR, malheureusement pour nous !

**NDLA** : Ouaip, finalemenr toujours alive ( miraculeusement ). Qu'on ne vienne plus jamais me dire que les sciences humaines, c'est easy ! Zeee meursssss ! M'enfin, c'est la vie. Facile d'être une pré-adulte ? Mon œil, oui !

Petite fic inspirée d'un moment vécu... enfin, mon nez a inspiré mes doigts. Étrangement. Pas grand-chose mais bon. À votre plaisir !

.  
**NDLA** **2** : Je fais de mon mieux pour mes fics… je devrais normalement avoir plus de temps disponible pour l'écriture dans une semaine ou deux… ( croise les doigts )

Bisouilles à tous et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**FLU**

Un bruit sourd lui fit lever la tête.

Bien sûr, se dit-il. Le Golden Boy.

Il n'y avait que lui pour être aussi brillant à cette heure.

Mignon.

Pas crétin. Échevelé, certes. Beaucoup.

Comme après une délicieuse et trop courte nuit. Oh oui, délicieux était un mot qui convenait à merveille.

Un sourire presque imperceptible naquit sur ses lèvres.

La tête enfouie entre ses bras, on ne voit dépasser qu'une mer de cheveux d'un noir d'encre.

Un petit reniflement de temps à autre.

Une respiration difficile et pas du tout rythmée. Plutôt entrecoupée.

Granger et Weasley qui dardaient sur lui des regards désolés mais impuissants. Le reste du temps, ils se réconfortaient mutuellement par un échange tout à fait indécent de salive.

Beurk.

À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore souriait doucement tandis que Snape reniflait dédaigneusement. Une habitude qui ne se contrôle pas. McGonnagal paraissait un brin inquiète mais ce que lui disait Pomfresh semblait ne pas la laisser trop septique. Elle retourna vite à ses gaufres.

Granger lança quelque chose qui sembla être approuvé par Weasel. Leur compagnon ne répondit pas mais se leva et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière.

Frustration.

Draco se leva et rembarra Pansy Parkinson. Blaise Zabini et lui échangèrent un clin d'oeil avant que le prince des Serpentards ne sorte à son tour, un peu plus gracieusement.

Potter n'était pas dans le couloir. Le blond maudit les passages secrets et se dirigea vers les donjons et sa chambre personnelle.

* * *

Un lionceau très appétissant couché sur le dos squattait sans gène son lit. Il s'approcha, devenu prédateur lui aussi. Mais si le fauve était malade, il n'en était pas idiot et sourd pour autant. Ses instincts le prévinrent.

Le lion était combatif de nature.

« Azèves-moi. »

Sauf exception. La grippe était une raison tout à fait valable. Saleté de microbe.

Il s'approche doucement et s'assoie sur le bord du lit, tendant la main pour caresser sa tête. Son visage se tourna vers lui, révélant un petit nez rouge. Son regard était suppliant.

« Je t'avais dit de prendre de la Pimentine » le gronda-t-il.

Une moue boudeuse lui répondit.

« Ze hais les pozions. »

Il renifla une fois de plus. Un papillon battit de l'aile dans son ventre.

« Ne mets pas de morve sur mes oreillers. »

Regard noir. Il lui sourit et s'étendit à ses côtés.

« Ze vais te contaminer. »

« 'M'en fout » répliqua-t-il en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il s'y recroquevilla et soupira de contentement lorsqu'il posa un baiser sur sa joue chaude. Ses mains se faufilèrent dans son dos.

Son lionceau était câlin lorsqu'il était malade.

Sa bouche glissa dans son cou.

Um...

La Pimentine attendrait. 'Avaient beaucoup mhhhieux à faire...

* * *

Blaise le regarda malicieusement atchoumer dans son bol de café. Bol rapidement poussé plus loin et qui, par mégarde, se renversa un peu sur la robe de Pansy.

Cri strident qui lui perça les tympans. Un silencio plus tard, il piquait du nez dans son assiette de toast.

Blaise ne dit rien car il tenait à sa vie. Il ria sous la main couvrant sa bouche. Il offrit également un sourire charmeur à Hermione Granger qui, depuis la table des rouges et ors, comparait du regard l'état de leurs deux princes.

Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient tous deux de grands cernes autour des yeux, les cheveux en bataille et... de jolies oreilles pourpres qui fumaient un peu.

« Tu veux mon mouchoir ? » demanda Blaise, baissant rapidement la tête pour éviter une rôtie sur le nez.

« Dès que ze suis remis, ze te crève les zieux et ze te donne en pâture aux sssstrangulots. » fut la sombre répartie.

Un petit rire s'éleva de la table des Gryffondors.

Draco se permit un sourire.

**FIN**


End file.
